Paying in Blood
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: There never was anything more 'helpful' than seeing the red drip and flow down my arms. Naruto isn't really as happy as he seems. he's in a way addicted to cutting. read to find out more. to lazy to write a better summary
1. Chapter 1

There never was anything more 'helpful' than seeing the red drip and flow down my arms. Nothing in the world could stop what I had once started. I'd thought I had quit, then things got to stressful and people just kept piling their anger and crude feelings. I found I couldn't handle it anymore. This is where I stood. In an off white bathroom hold a small knife. Just sharpened and ready for use, although many people would disagree with my intent I can't find another way. No one will listen even though I give them that courtesy. So now I watch with a hungry and addicted fascination. The blood slowly flows from the new laceration and I wait till it runs dry.

It's still not enough. I can feel the sadness and loneliness welling up like the tide getting ready to sweep me under. Slicing another thin but deeper cut I feel the tide swell before dieing down to a low thrum. Sighing in relief I rinse off the knife before doing the same to my arm. No one will notice anyway, I'm always wearing long sleeves for this exact reason.

The two new forming scars match perfectly with the remnants of my previous escapades down this solemn path. It's not like I seriously want to die, but other times I find it would be better than to continue on. Wrapping my arm in bandages I pulled my sleeve back down and left the harmful haven of my bathroom. The rest of the house was dark, as if it had been swallowed by the night sky. I didn't mind though, nobody can see me in the dark. Not when I cry out my pain and regrets, or when things get to be to much to bare, they never see because they don't ever look.

Frowning slightly I watched the moon as I laid down on my bed. _Why would tomorrow by any different?_ I wondered. I would act as the same cheerful brat everybody still hated and I would come back and start up my relief cycle again. No one would take the time to notice the pain of a demon anyways. Rolling over I hide my head under the covers as tears threatened to fall. Maybe, just maybe things would be better tomorrow.

~~~~Tomorrow~~~

Yet when the sunrise came I felt horrible, as I had gotten little sleep. Maybe today I wouldn't be the cheerful happy ninja everyone saw, maybe I would let them all see just a bit of the real me, just a bit of the damage. Tossing the orange jumpsuit to the side I put on a black long sleeve shirt with a maroon short sleeve hoodie over it. A black pair of tripp pants and a few 'motivational' pins and my outfitt was complete.

Walking past the bathroom I noticed the glint of metal on the sink. Feeling the tide wax and wane I stuffed the knife in my pocket before walking out the door. Today would be different, today we would see how the real world dealt with the real Naruto.

The bridge was the same, the water was the same, even the temperature was the same. The only thing different was me. Walking right past Sasuke and Sakura was easy with my hood up hiding my blinding hair color. Walking right up to a tree I flipped onto the lowest branch and waited for Kakashi. They still hadn't even notice me.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a sale at the bookstore today, I couldn't miss it." glaring at our late sensei I wasn't much in the forgiving mood. Rolling a few kunai between my fingers I flung them at his prone figure. I was surprised as one actually hit his weapon pouch and the other impaled his lower arm.

Guilt welled inside my stomach. _ 'I'd just hurt my own sensei.' _ attaching chakara to the end of my kunai I gave a slight tug and they jolted back into my hand.

"Oh my gosh! Sensei are you alright?! WHO THREW THOSE? YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Growling under my breath I jumped down from my spot on the tree. She didn't really sound all that intimidating but why wait longer to start our missions?

"Who the hell are you?!" Her voice was really starting to get annoying.

"Maa maa _Sa~ku~Ra~._" I drawled out. "Can you really not recignise me? Little old me? Who every day since the day we met you pounded over the head and called an idiot? I knew you weren't that smart, but to end up being blind as well. You have really lowered my perception of you."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" she screeched and she flung her fist towards my head. Letting out a Feral snarl I tossed a few kunai pining her arm to the wooden rail of the bridge.

"You keep your filthy hands off me bitch, and try to keep your voice under control i'm in no mood to deal with your child like behavior today." she didn't utter another word after I spoke to her.

"Dobe." Sasuke...

"Well at least somebody can recignise me. But i'm betting you don't even know the real me do you Sasuke. Or you Kakashi, terribly sorry about the arm but the way." I said with sarcasm oozing from my voice.

I was met with complete silence as everyone took in the not so new me. The longer they stood staring the harder it was to reign in my feelings. I felt terrible suddenly, and not just emotionally. My stomach started heaving and I dashed into the woods. I hurled out what little I had in my stomach and waited, slowly catching my breath. It took a moment but as soon as I was better I began a slow walk back.

"That wasn't really the idiot was it Sensei?" Sakura of course, her voice sounded worn out for some odd reason.

"Nah that was probably some wannbe ninja Sakura." my heart dropped slightly. So they couldn't even tell a real from a fake. I felt the knife in my pocket poke my leg through the thin cloth of my pants.

'_was it really alright? To just leave them like this? To hurt myself so they could be happy?' _a tear slid down my cheek as I vanished back to my apartment. Why couldn't I just be myself and have everyone understand.

The hideous orange jumpsuit was there waiting like a faithful pet. Leaving my other clothes on I just slipped into the monstrosity and entered the bathroom. Pulling up my sleeve I notice the slightly healed wounds from last night. Sniffling slightly I pulled the clean knife from my pocket a watched as it glistened against my skin. One swift flick and I felt the release from my emotions. Everything was gone and I could put up that fake smile again. Quickly wrapping up my arm I plastered the stupid grin on my face and jumped out the window.

Arriving at the bridge I saw my team looking a little worried. Forcing the grin on my face to get bigger I hollard over the bridge.

"Hey guys! sorry I'm late! I slept in on accident!" running up to the group I prepared for the normal blow to the head and scolding. I was not disappointed. Her hit seemed a little harder than usual this time and I felt a few tears spring to my eyes before I forced them away.

"You BAKA! Do you know all the trouble you've caused us already?! Now we're late in getting started for the missions!" I could feel my ears ringing but forced out a smile anyway.

"Sorry Sakura~chan I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Ya ya just don't make us wait again." and then she was back to asking Sasuke for a date. She seemed so pathetic. Losing my smile for a moment I gazed down into the river below us. Just jump in and stop breathing, that's all it would take.

"Are you coming dobe?" looking back up with a fake smile I ran to catch up with the group that was leaving me behind. Maybe I could be like Kakashi and get lost on the road of life, only I wouldn't be coming back. The steady thump against my leg reminded my of the release I would need later if things kept going on as they were. The only thing I could use to keep myself from completely breaking. Was this really all I had?

A small sigh slipped out of my lips before I walked behind our group and followed them into the Hokages office. I didn't even bother saying hello to Jiji. He wouldn't really notice me anyway. I was right as he just handed us our mission list and shooed us off. Being right however chipped a little at whatever was left of my heart. Sighing I followed my team out of the office.

Sakura and Sasuke were actually getting along and Kakashi, per the norm, was reading his Icha Icha paradise books. Eventually the day would end. In time I would be able to go home and be myself. Soon enough everyone would realize I wasn't a happy person, and by then it would be to late. I would be gone. Either by running or by the knife waiting in my pocket.

~~~~END~~~~

Got bored and didn't want to do my home work... so ya... this is what came out of my messed up mind. Is it horrible or do you not mind? Please tell me what you think.


	2. Home sweet home

Paying In Blood

I was right and nothing hurt more then that truth. It was only noon and already I felt the need. We hadn't been working for longer than two hours. I was stuck, couldn't pull out my knife and couldn't run away. They would just chase me anyway.

Glancing at the garden we were hired to weed I saw an out of place rose. Just a simple one in the beginnings of life. The only thing I notice however were the thorns. Reaching my hand out I wrapped my fingers around it gently before tightening my hold and jerking in out of the ground.

Small droplets of blood began to coat the dirt as I chucked the plant into the burn pile, a small smile gracing my lips. I didn't hear Sakura come up behind me or notice that Kakashi had put his book away, some ninja I made huh. A hard hit to the head had my eyes watering and my facce planting its self into the dirt.

"What is your problem you IDIOT! You're not supposed to pick the roses!" I rolled over and glared at my teammate. What was I supposed to do? Looking towards Kakashi I saw his hand lingering over to his kunai pouch. Sneering at my Sensei I made up my mind. Smacking Sakura's hand away as she attempted to land another hit I stood and dusted myself off.

"You know what, I think I've finally had it. I really can't stand you people anymore. So according to your apparent wishes this _'idiot' _is gone." using a shadow shunshin I vanished from their presence and right out the front gate of Konoah.

Looking down at the hideous jumpsuit I slipped out of it and smile as the familiar clothes came out. Slipping the beanie over my brightly colored hair I began the long trek away from the place that only saw a demon.

"Well what do we have here? A lone Konoah ninja huh?" Twisting towards the melodic voice I saw nothing but the trail behind me.

"Might I ask what you're doing so far from home little leaf?" Jerking around I was again facing forward with no one in front of me.

"I am no Leaf... Not anymore Ghost~san." stuffing my hands into my pockets I began walking down the path again.

"Not a leaf you say? May I propose an offer then? Would you like to become Moon Dust instead? There is this quaint village not far from here that you could join. Matter a fact I believe they could use a young ninja like you." suddenly I felt a figure appear in front of me. He stood about 6ft and had what seemed to be blue hair but I couldn't quite tell as it had beads threaded through out. He was wearing a black trench coat along with a pair of shorts and sandals. Over all he seemed harmless, I knew better however.

"Who says that they would accept a demon..." I mumbled no longer looking at the handsome figure.

"I do. What village has the right to abandon a child, let alone belittle and harm their existence. Come home with me and you will see what it's like to have a real family. The chunnin exams will be held at Konoah this year and you may participate as a moon dust ninja. I promise if you don't like it you can leave but at least give it a chance." the man seemed to plead. He was practically begging me, a demon, to go home with him. Unbidden tears seemed to leap from my eyes as I nodded.

"Whats your name anyway?" I asked as he led me off the familiar trail.

"Around the village I am known as Tuskikage, but you may call me Rimicha or Rimi for short."

~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~

It hadn't taken long to reach the village Rimi had talked about. Rather the entrance was hidden within the mountain. You didn't have to go around a waterfall or swim, or toss boulders out of the way either. Instead it was based on a variety of seals placed on the rock wall which was nothing but a smooth surface which changed when you applied chakra. Rimi had told me that the seals would read your intent as well as search your person for the allowance seal. It was simple, if you didn't have the allowance seal the door would remain closed until Rimi himself or his second hand came and opened the door for you.

The path from there was short and led directly to was seemed to be a Colosseum. I didn't have time to make any other discerning factors as I was shunshined away and into a dark colored office with silver highlights. It was then I finally gained a family. The moment I signed the adoption papers I had been swooped up into a tight hug.

"It's official now. You are my son as well as a moon dust ninja. All that's left is your seal and headband." Rimi stated while reaching into his desk. He pulled out two items. A headband which had been securely tied around a rather large scroll. He tossed both to me and grinned.

Looking at the items I immediately forsook my Konoah headband and tied the Tsukigakure band around my neck. Shifting the scroll from hand to hand I worked out my nervousness. Looking back down I soaked up the details of my first gift. It was black with a silver string holding it together as well as figures of a moon waxing and waning around the edges. Slowly and carefully I unraveled the string. Opening the scroll I felt my nervousness vanish only to be replaced by a sense of happiness.

"Well? Do you like it? I know it wouldn't make up for birthdays I missed but I suppose it's a start... Hey? What's wrong?" I hadn't noticed the tears instead I couldn't stop myself from burying my head into the Rimi's coat.

"Thank you..." I gasped between the tears and hiccups. After the I felt a darkness sweep over my consciousness and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

~~~~Skip Cause I don't want to write out his training yet... MUAHAHAH~~~~~

At first Rimi had been mad, if it was at me I don't know, he wouldn't stop looking at me with a sad gaze for a while. That had been a while ago, it had also been when I began wearing wraps on my arms. I'd also thrown out the cursed knife. Instead I threw myself into training. Rimi said I would be placed on a team soon so I needed to make sure I didn't hold them back. To say I was excited would be wrong. I wasn't happy, I was scared. What if my team ended up being like Sasuke or Sakura... Even Kakashi would be bad.

"Natsuki?! Your new teammates are here, come say hi to them why don't you." breaking my chain of thought I glanced towards the back door of mine and Rimi's house. It wasn't large like you would think, instead it was big enough for a family. It had it's own training grounds as well which covered over 75% of the acreage.

"Coming Dad." Dashing away and into a hall right before the kitchen I paused. "Dad? What if they're like the others? What if they hate me like they did?" I asked with a slight tremor in my voice.

"Hey now no one here could hate you. What does Ms. Samari tell you every day you see her?" a small smile fought its way onto my lips.

"Don't take shit from anybody, and if they dish it out dish it right back with seconds." I heard a laugh a saw my fathers form shake slightly.

"I knew she would be able to teach you something besides how to eat sweets." he then walked past me and into the kitchen.

"Hey you said we'd get our teammate today. Where is he?" A voice said as my father left me at the doorway.

"Ya, I thought you said he couldn't wait to see us. Does he not like us already?" This one had a higher pitch to it, a girls voice. Stepping into the kitchen I glanced at the table.

"Sorry about that, I made a bit of a mess outside. I'm Natsuki Karuse. I hope we can get along." I said while taking in their forms. The boy whom had spoken first had black hair and silver eyes and wore a navy blue colored jacket with black pants. His outfit was highlighted by a single chain which ran from his left hip to his back, causing a slight jingle when he moved to quickly. The girl had a royal purple hair color with green eyes and soft features. She work a forest green shirt that didn't pass her shoulders and seemed to hang off her arms. It had a black belt wrapped lightly about her waist which gave way to her black shorts and sandals.

"Rimi~San! You never said he would look hot TOO!" I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment. Looking back to the floor I tugged the hood of my jacket over my head to hide my embarrassment

"Shinu! stop it! The Tsukikage has his reasons so leave it be." the girls voice was harsh yet held a command to it as well as a hidden venom.

"Ya ya... at least you don't have to worry about it Kara~chan!" Shigu huffed before quieting down.

"Dad?" I mumbled feeling closed in.

"Yes Natsuki?" I turned away slightly as Rimi's voice seemed concerned.

"I'm gonna go back outside. It's a bit stuffy." I said before leaving my new team and father alone in the kitchen.

~~~~~ The End for Ch 2

So after all my long days of work in 100 degree weather and sunshine I finally got internet hooked up at home. So here is a treat for my two 'Guests' who left me comments ^_^ I hope to hear from you again, and who knows we just might be related.


	3. Going Back So Soon?

Paying In Blood

Leaving my father to deal with my new team mates I fled back to the training grounds. A familiar itch began in my arms before I could suppress the want. The curse from my childhood still haunted me. It was the one enemy I could never leave behind and never abandon, simply because it had never abandoned me. When ever I needed comfort it was there. So now I am here as a ghost lingers around.

Grabbing a chained sickle I spun it a few times before launching it at my target. In reality I wouldn't have need the spin, it was more a force of habit to keep my self calm. A sigh escaped my lips as a solid thunk echoed in response to my frustrations. Yanking on the chain with one hand I spun on my heel and caught the handle of the blade with my other.

"Wow! can you teach me how to do that? You looked like you were dancing!" jerking in surprise I whipped around with my weapon at the ready. Relaxing as the recently familiar comrades appeared I lowered the sickle I gazed warily at my new audience.

"I never did catch your names..." I said wondering if I should have made it a question.

"OH! How rude of us! This is Shinu and my name is Karasu." The female spoke up as she forced Shinu into a bow. Twitching at her forceful behavior I nodded.

"Oh." I said before glancing at my father. Behaving with people had become an unknown thing for me. In the past I would have easily slipped into my mask of idiocy and let things be, now however I couldn't do that. Rimi's face took on a slight approving look before he gave a small smile. Feeling reassured I turned my attention back to my new ninja in arms.

"So how is it that you get to look so cool? I bet when we go to take the exams ever girl will be swooning over you." Shinu said while starting to circle about me.

"I would surely hope not." I mumbled out with a slight grimace.

"Why's that? Every boy I know would love for girls to surround them."freezing I felt a second fear emerge along with the initial one. _Would they hate me? _Again I glanced towards Rimi and felt my fear begin to surge as the itch grew. Yet he just smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Well I don't find girls all that attractive really. So they might find it difficult when I tell them their advances are quite disgusting to say the least." The silence seemed to overwhelm the area. Nobody spoke and I could feel my muscles twitching out of nervousness and fear.

"Wait... so you mean I'm not the only guy in the village who finds other... males... attractive?" Shinu seemed like he was on the verge of a breakdown so I just nodded. What I was unprepared for was a scream of what seemed to be joy and a sudden holding me in place. Unexplainable terror filled my veins as I began a struggle to get free. Then as sudden as it had occurred it was gone. I was left on my feet in a daze as I watched Shinu dance around with Karasu. Looking over towards my dad one more time I saw a worried yet proud and happy look on his face.

"Can you believe it Kara?! Now I can talk to another guy about... well being with another guy!" He seemed so happy I felt it spread to my own emotions.

"Yes Shinu I see that. However do you think we could begin planning for our trip to Konoha? Freezing I glanced at my new rag tag team. We were going to Konoha. I'd forgotten thats where the exams were this year. How could I be so stupid. Carefully wrapping the chain of the sickle around my arm I sighed.

"Hey aren't you excited to go to Konoha? I hear its a beautiful place, and everyone there is really friendly. Maybe you'll find a _guy _friend while we're there." Shinu said apparently not noticing my discomfort.

"Ya. Maybe..." I replied before tugging on the end of my hood. I really didn't want to go back there what if someone reconsigned me? Then again I have changed I thought. My hair was no longer the bright lookout yellow rather it had changed when Rimi did a formal blood adoption. It was now, for some reason the color was now a deep mahogany with emerald highlights. My eyes stayed mostly the same, bar the now silver sheen. My outfit, which Rimi had spent hours pulling together, consisted of black cargo pants, which seemed to hang on my hips, a dark emerald shirt to match my highlights and a black short-sleeved hoodie to cover it. Of course my arms were wrapped in black bandages and my feet were hidden behind steel-toed combat boots. To complete my attire the headband with my village symbol hung loosely on my neck.

"Don't stay up to late, you three do leave tomorrow. You'll be going on your own as well so don't let the village down now." with that my dad turned to leave his familiar trench coat wiping up a trail of dust.

"What do you mean it's just us three that are going?" Kara asked with a quiver in her voice.

"What I mean is that no one else is ready for this test, also getting there is part of a personal test that's tradition of the village. Keep in mind that you are the only Moon Dust Ninjas participating in this event. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Rimi had looked back with a wariness in his eyes that I understood. He want to send someone with us but something was preventing it. Nodding my head I decided to help my father out.

"Ya I think we'll be just fine, besides its like we get to prove our worth sooner." smiling at my team I waited to be shot down. Everything I had thought they would say or do playing through my mind. How Kara might decline in fear. Or maybe Shinu would think it impractical and a hazard.

"Ya, then when we get back to the village no one can say we cant be trusted on our own. Right Kara?" blinking in surprise I watched as Kara smiled and nodded before giving us both a stern look. Taking a small shuffle back I waited for a reprimand and punishment.

"Well if we leave tomorrow we need to gather everything right? And we should sleep at the same place so we wont lose track of each other. I need to grab my katana from home and a few other things. What about you Shinu?"

"Well I should probably grab my senbon and wire, that shiv I've been practicing with. Hey Natsuki do you think it would be ok if we slept here? Its closer to the village exit after all." after nodding my consent I was left standing alone as to clouds of dust formed where they had been standing.

Heading inside I saw Rimi sitting on the couch in the living room. I felt a bit guilty for my urges earlier and just stood in the doorway looking at the floor.

"Come here." his tone left nothing to be decided so I trudged my to him. Standing in front of him I felt tears well in my eyes. No matter how long it had been. How long I had gone off and away from that horrible act it still haunted me. Its tantalizing charm holding the promise of relief. Yet it also held disappointment. I couldn't betray Rimi like that.

"Hey now, it's ok. I'm proud of you for today. You spoke to your new comrades and by the looks of it they'll soon be your friends. I couldn't ask for more than that. I know it hurts and I know you still have the urges but im glad you haven't broken your promise to me. I'm glad you're at least trying." he'd pulled me into a hug as I let my tears flow.

"They're so different da. I thought they would be like the others. Not how they are. I'm scared. What if they hate me in the end. What if they're just pretending?" I couldn't help but sob out.

"Nonsense my little kit. I've already made sure they are loyal. If you want to tell them you can but if not no one blames you. Here go clean up in the bathroom they should be back soon. We don't want the Tsukikage's elusive sun to be caught crying right?" nodding I rushed to the bathroom and attempted to rid myself of the redness around my eyes. A knocking at the door had me tensing before I relaxed as Shinu's familiar voice echoed in the halls.

Exiting the bathroom I found both Shinu and Rimi sitting in the living room. Smiling slightly I walked into the room. Shinu seemed happy that i'd showed up so quick and immediately dragged me into a conversation.

"So tell me what is your dream boy like? A submissive? Dominent? Come on spill some dirty secrets with your new friend." at first I was shocked into silence then I couldn't help but laugh. I'd never had this kind of relationship before. Were they always this fun?

"only if you share to." I said with another smile on my face.

"What?! You two are starting without me?! Don't we all like guys here?! You should at least include me." looking over my shoulder I saw Kara standing there with a , hopefully, mock glare in her eyes. Shuddering slightly I waved her over and made room on the couch.

"We could never leave you out Kara-Chan. Who else would help play match maker?" Shinu said with a smile.

Surprisingly the night continued on with silly conversation such as that. It wasn't until we were standing outside of the village staring at the surrounding woods that everything really seemed to hit. We were on our own and heading to Konoha. The one place I never wanted to return to. With a sigh the three of us nodded to each other and with a small hand signal we leapt off the ground and vanished without a sound.

We were finnally on our way to Konoha. My only question was if I could resist the temptation without Rimi by my side.

End Chapter!

For now.


	4. Losing Control

Paying In Blood

"Hey! Is that the gate?!" Shinu's exclamation had me tense before I relaxed, they wouldn't recognize me.

"Yes." I answered curtly not wanting to talk so close to this village. With a slight burst of speed we were standing in front of the gate check-in point. The two Chunin on guard were staring with their mouths open. It began grating on my nerves and felt a retort coming.

"Don't you have a job to be doing?" I snapped and heard a chuckle coming from Kara. Glaring at the two Konoha ninja I slammed our passports on the counter and glared the complete time it took for them to thoroughlyview our registration.

"The test will be taking place at the ninja acadamy, it's over by..."

"I know very well enough where it's at. Come on we only have about an hour to get there before they don't let us in." I said while snatching up our papers.

"Harsh much Suki-Chan?" mock glaring at Shinu I shrugged.

"Hey they should be prepared for anything. Even if it is just children arriving via shunshin. I blame you though, putting on that extra burst of speed at the end." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"You have to admit though Shinu, it was pretty awesome the way he scared those nin. Probably gets it from his dad. Oh, and how do you know where the academy is at anyway?" I flinched at her question before thinking up a quick response.

"Well Tou-san technically adopted me from Konoha. So I used to live here, can't say it was enjoyable though." shrugging I jumped onto the closest roof and began the quick run to the school. Perhaps they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Hey is that where we're supposed to go? I see someone in green spandex fighting down there. Can we watch?" Shinu asked as we landed on a nearby roof. It was where we were supposed to go, but I didn't want to watch. I knew one figure, having been his teammate before. Scowling I plopped down on the edge of the roof and watched.

"Da did always say to gather information while you could." I whispered. I felt the air shift beside me as my friends sat beside me. It didn't take long for the pitiful fight to end.

"Tch, our academy students could beat either of them. Do they expect this to be a challenge? It's a disappointment that's what it is." Kara huffed.

"Now now don't blame them for their soft life style. I don't think they understand that to be a ninja means your career is basically just killing in the end." smirking I looked at Shinu.

"They may not get the chance to learn either. These tests aren't meant to be easy after all. Come on lets go _greet _our competition." I snickered before pushing off the roof and landing close to the two ragged Konoha ninjas.

"Well well well. Don't tell me that's all you've got? Seriously why don't both of you just go back to the academy and learn how to be a real ninja."

"Hey Suki-chan why'd you start without us? We want in on the fun to!" Kara whined. Laughing slightly I looked over my shoulder.

"Sorry Kara, I just wanted to warn them, after all if they go in this weak they wont last."

"Ya ya we know that, just let the kiddies do whatever they want. Not like they belong to our village." Shinu said making his appearance.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke all but screeched, I begin thinking he's been taking lessons from the banshee.

"Of course I know who you are." I said watching as a smug expression began to cover his face. "You're nothing but a weak Konoha Shinobi, probably don't even qualify to be one actually." I mumbled out the last bit before tensing.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to speak that way to another villages ninja? What village are you from anyway?" sneering at that voice I turned and gave a half glance at the gravity defying hair. Glancing I noticed he was still the same, and still carried the same book. Snorting I snatched the book from his hands and summoned my chakra to create a flame. I felt his glare as killing intent rose in the area.

"Don't you think that reading porn in front of children is disgusting? Even if you are gay Kakashi it's still rude. Next time I wont stop with destroying your book." in the next instant Shinu had Kakashi trapped in wire with his hands tied together to the point of bleeding. Kara on the other hand looked murderous as her blade was resting against his throat.

"Oh, i'm sorry, did you think us in competent enough you could take us down? Sorry to say but then you would have a war on your hands. Ah you really should learn to control your emotions better. What if my dad heard about this?" I saw both Kara and Shinu pale slightly.

"Natsuki don't bring your dad into this, we don't want to have to slaughter these people." Kara said slowly.

"To bad he already want's to then isn't it. All he needs is the right push and then Konoha will be wiped off the map." I answered. Sighing I nodded at Shinu and he released his hold as Kara sheathed her blade.

"Perhaps, Kakashi, you'd best take your student and leave." I said shooting him a glare. They were gone in a matter of seconds with the green beast vanishing as well. Of course afterward I felt drained, when was the last time I'd let my emotions control me so entirely? Had I already created another mask. Biting my lower lip nervously I tried to recall what Rimi might do or say.

_"Don't lose control, but if by chance you do don't let them know that."_

had I lost control? Sure I had been a tad vicious and maybe just a little harsh, but didn't they deserve it? Had I deserved it before I became Natsuki? No. That's not what Rimi had said. Solidifying my resolve I turned and smiled at my teammates.

"Sorry if I came off a bit cruel." I said in an apologetic tone. I was met with a smirk and a radiating smile.

"Nah it made us seem like total bad asses don't you think? Plus that jonin? Man he was weak. What's Konoha teaching them these days." Shinu said with mirth rolling in his eyes.

"Not only that but he was reading porn... seriously has he never heard of _private activities_? Honestly they really let their shinobi go here. I seriously thought this was going to be a challenge." Kara finished before motioning towards the school house.

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Nodding we bypassed the entrance and simply walked up the wall towards the largest chakra gathering. Peering into a third floor window I smirked.

"Hey it's this one!" I hollered before opening the window. After stepping through I was met with stares all around.

"Good job Suki-chan mine was just a bunch wimps, maybe they were just starting the academy." Shinu laughed as he launched through the window and landed beside me. Kara on the other hand simply just slid though with a blush on her face. Curious I raised an eyebrow. She just looked away. Glancing back at the crowed of people I noticed no one had stopped staring.

"What? Did you _want _ me to bust the window?" Feeling a spike of Killer Intent I glanced around before my eyes landed on one Sakura and Sasuke. Along with a rather emotionless looking new member. Interesting.

"Everyone sit down and shut up! I have a few rules to explain before we begin." I didn't remove my gaze from its current direction. Rather I just continued to stare. Apparently our examiner didn't appreciate my current attitude. Taking a single step back I dodged the incoming kunai.

"If you wanted me to sit down personally, _Sir, _all you had to do was address me by name." a quick glance revealed an irate bald man in a torn up trench coat, it didn't suit him.

"And why exactly would I want to know the name of some idiotic child such as yourself? Do you really think I'd sink so low?" his voice had a mocking tone which supplied with his words pricked at my reserve. _Idiot. Monster. Useless. Murderer. Why are you even alive? Can't you see they don't even care? Perhaps it would be best to just run away again. I doubt Rimi~san would mind. After all you are just a coward. _Shoving my inner _voice _away I fully turned toward my provoker.

"So if I get this right you're calling me something I'm really not? Something that this village always has a problem with." taking a closer look at his appearance I began to recognize whom it was that had addressed me. Though I'd only met him once his name was still imbedded in my memory. Ibiki.

"Yes, your name's Ibiki isn't it? Shame you're still around, aren't ninja supposed to die at a young age? Yet here you are, alive and kicking. Are you perhaps a coward Ibiki? Or maybe your Hokage no longer has any use of you so that's why you're here, teaching apparent third rate children. In all honesty I bet Zabuza would've been a better teacher." with each passing second another layer of Killer Intent was released. I was vaguely aware of those in the room shaking, all beside my two teammates and a few others. Ibiki on the other had was at the front of my rage, and as it was he wasn't even standing.

"Maa Maa Suki-chan shouldn't you let up?" a growl escaped my throat right as my sickle embedded into the wall next to Kakashi's head.

"You have no right to even speak with me. Maybe if you weren't such a lousy teacher I might be able to dredge up some respect but as it is, tempt me Kakashi and you will find nothing but your own grave." The seal on my stomach was acting up, attaching to my anger. Couldn't that damn fox leave me alone for once.

~~~The End... For Now~~~


End file.
